


The Arts

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Random - Freeform, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was an exhibit called FREESTYLE 2 and Jun just happened to be dragged to see it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arts

**Author's Note:**

> 4 months. New record. Literally just wrote this now and publishing now as well. Because for some reason, I'm reading up on paintings instead of going to sleep. lol.

“Don’t you think these are wonderful?”  
  
Jun was never really a fan of art—he’s picky when it came to the artworks that he appreciated. So when Sho (who was a self-proclaimed “artist”, Jun have always wanted to ask where he get this confidence from) practically dragged him to Omotesando Hills for an art viewing that was going to happen on that weekend only, he humored him.  
  
“It’s interesting, yeah.” Jun replied, staring at the first artwork that he saw as they entered. It was a ‘Thank You’ calligraphy right at the entrance of the exhibit.  
  
“Your brows are furrowed, MatsuJun. Relax. Enjoy the arts.” Sho commented in a pensive voice, the only thing probably missing is a smoky, fading exit and he would have sounded like a magician or something.  
  
The statement only made Jun’s frown deeper and more pronounced as he tried his best not to roll his eyes at Sho. “Alright then, let me _enjoy the arts_.” He responded, mimicking his friend’s ridiculous tone. Sho laughed, patting Jun on the shoulder.  
  
“And try not to bury your face in that booklet. Don’t over-analyze things, okay?” Sho reminded him before he went off to explore by himself, leaving Jun alone to his musings.  
  
There were a lot of artworks displayed at the exhibit but what Jun noticed the most was the artist’s peculiar taste in his craft. Majority of the displays were grotesque figures or paintings, with a few hyper-realistic drawings here and there. In the hours that he was roaming the gallery alone, bored and staring at one grotesque figure after another, one thing that intrigued Jun the most was the huge painting of a dog that was somewhat hidden from the grandiosity of it all.  
  
He couldn’t help but to examine it a little closer just to see the detail that was captured in the painting. It almost looked like a photo, if not for the canvas used to make it. He noticed how the painting came to life because of the detail in the dog’s eyes—a man was reflected there, holding what seems to be a camera on his hand.  
  
Jun nodded in approval—it was, by far, the best art piece in the gallery that he’s seen that day. Knowing he couldn’t directly take a photo of the painting, he took his phone out and propped it up for a selfie. As he turned his back on the art and heard his phone click, a man cleared his throat beside him.  
  
“Please do not take pictures of the artwork.”  
  
Jun mentally kicked himself in the nuts—he really is unlucky when it comes to sneaking things like this as he was not stealthy enough. He was ready with an excuse as he turned to look at the man who was, surprisingly, much shorter than him and was wearing a suit and tie—looking like a corporate professional. The man’s face was too soft and cute to be intimidating though, in Jun’s opinion.  
  
“Oh, sorry. I was just taking a selfie.” He explained as plainly as he could, hoping that it’ll pass as an excuse.  
  
“I know.” The man’s eyebrows quirked up, eyes almost twinkling as he smiled and winked at Jun.  
  
Jun blinked and just like that, the corporate man was gone before his eyes but Jun could swear that he heard a soft chuckle from the little guy. It took him a while before his brain processed what just occurred.  
  
“Did I just get...hit on?” Jun wondered aloud just as Sho strolled towards him.  
  
“Yo. So are we—whoa, what happened to you?” Sho inquired as he stared at a red-faced Jun who was scratching his nape like he does when he’s embarrassed or nervous. “Something good?” The man teased.  
  
“I really have no idea.” Jun responded, trying to hide his blush and embarrassment by pretending to massage his cheeks. “Are you done? Let’s go?” He said, attempting to dodge the barrage of questions that Sho might ask him.  
  
Sho squinted his eyes at his friend, knowing full well Jun was trying to avoid questioning. “I’m pretty sure something interesting just happened but I’ll let it slide. I’m hungry, let’s go.” He said as they walked out of the art gallery and into the streets of Omotesando.  
  
\--  
For the past 2 days, Jun has been trying not to think about the exhibit in Omotesando Hills and the little man who made a pass at him—and failing. So when Sho announced that it was going to be the last day of the exhibit and that the artist added a few more of his collections and  “Come on, MatsuJun, I promise this will be the last one”, Jun agreed to go with him.  
  
As they arrived at the entrance of the exhibit, Jun couldn’t help but to scan the crowd—searching for a certain little guy in corporate attire. Again, he failed to do so.  
  
 _‘Ah well, I guess I should just let it go. Why am I so interested anyway?’_ He thought.  
  
He was following Sho inside the exhibit when he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him and whispering as he walked by. A frown marred his face again—he doesn’t like this kind of attention.  
  
“Oh wow. Wait. Tell me if I’m wrong but…isn’t that you?” Jun heard Sho say as he snapped back to where he was and indeed, in one corner of the gallery was a new painting that was not there the first time they went to visit.  
  
Jun walked closer and true enough, he recognized everything in the painting. He recognized himself—the clothes he wore, the small smile on his face, the mole under his lip. What intrigued him the most was that it was from a perspective not too far away but was far enough to capture him holding his phone and what looked like he was taking a photo.  
  
He knew where it happened. He knew what it was.  
  
Jun whipped his head around, trying to find the person responsible for his painting amidst the sea of unknown faces in front of him. He could see Sho in his periphery looking too interested but otherwise trying to help him find the artist.  
  
Suddenly, clapping started and a man was being led to a small platform in the middle of the room. Jun craned his neck to see properly and true enough, it was him—the corporate man.  
  
He couldn’t hear whatever they were talking about as he was way back but he could make out the name of the artist. “Ohno Satoshi”. Jun watched as the man got congratulated a thousand times by his invited media and the fans. For a moment, Jun saw him scan the crowd and eventually, the artist’s eyes landed on him and again, Jun got a wink.  
  
Jun heard a snort from right next to him and the nudge that he gave Sho would probably leave a bruise on his side but his friend deserved it. Ohno Satoshi, the artist, really did took a liking to him.  
  
Jun didn’t leave his spot in front of his painting, curious and a little embarrassed. It was beautifully done in watercolor, his portrait. He definitely looked alive and the painting exuded happiness, unlike the boredom he was feeling the day the scenario in it happened. As soon as the event was over and the crowd has left Ohno alone, Jun felt a presence next to him, just like he did a few days back. Sho had left him alone, knowing full well that this was his cue to leave.  
  
“Please do not take pictures of the artwork.” Ohno Satoshi said in a cheery voice as he looked at Jun who was readying his phone for another selfie with the painting.  
  
“Interesting re-use of your pick-up line.” Jun smiled, turning to the man beside him. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Artist.” He said, bowing in politeness.  
  
Ohno grinned at him, bowing in return. “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Artwork.” Ohno played along. “Sorry that I drew you without your permission.” He explained.  
  
“I’m flattered.” Jun responded honestly. “But how did you manage to draw me so accurately in such a short amount of time?” He curiously asked.  
  
Ohno shrugged simply, not wanting to brag. “It’s a pretty detailed story. I could share it with you over coffee?” He smiled, the invitation hanging in the air.  
  
“Pretty smooth, Mr. Artist.” Jun chuckled, amused by what was happening. “Alright then, I’ll take you up on that offer.” He smiled.  
  
Ohno did a short guts pose which made Jun let out an amused laugh as they made their way to a nearby coffee shop, already comfortably talking with each other as they introduced themselves properly. Little did Jun know that in few weeks, at another _Freestyle II_ exhibit, there will already be a collection solely for him.  
  


  
**Ohno Satoshi**  
 _Mr. Artwork, 2015_  
Watercolor on Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills is getting rusty. Bear with me, I haven't written anything in a while and I just missed Juntoshi. <3 So random but it was inspired by a post on Tumblr. Alright, good night!


End file.
